World's Most Influential Family
by TAH-Hall
Summary: Haruhi has a boyfriend. A fiance! And he's not happy with some plans the Host Club are making that has to do with her. Oh no he's not happy at all! And he's going to make sure that they know they're not the only ones who has money and connections. HaruhixOc R&R !Discontinued Until Further Notice!
1. Chapter 1

TAH_Hall: Hello everyone. Ik I haven't been writing for a while but, this is just a mini series that I started last night because I didn't want to go to sleep. And here it as.

Watching her from afar may seem a little creepy but Hay if your girlfriend but also fiance is surrounded by japans most influence families I think it's a reason to be a little. . . . . . . . . . . . creepy.

But of noooooo! Don't kill them, she says. Don't drown them, she says. Don't lock them in your basement for fun, She says. But my oh noooo! seems to be not real because when I said Don't go anymore I might have got slapped for that. But I still love her so.

So I think it's okay. But she loves me. I know she dose. Even when she around **Them** she still loves loves me. But plans are being made by 3 family's that my. . . Aha . . resources has told me and I'm not to sure that I can sit back anymore. And she knows so. I've got permission as long as I don't kill one of 'em.

They may be Japans most influence families but did they really forget about the **World's** most influence families. And then the one at the very top. They should really know such things right? They really shouldn't have made such plans. Oh my. . . this will be fun.

NT: Well here it is. Hope to R&amp;R because it fore the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

NT: OMG I don't even know what to say. I really didn't think that I would get a review and no less some favorites and follows. I'm really thankful because Ik that I haven't written a story in a while. Well Here's chapter 2.

I remember when it all started. I was horrified. I wanted to march up there and pay for it all, but of course she refused and then I wasn't in the country so I couldn't do anything. (really I could I just didn't want to sleep on the couch)

"Uh..."

"What did you do this time?"taking the phone off speaker, I sat up and slid off the bed, sighing as the dark wood cooled my feet.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because you said Uh" rolling my eyes I opened my bedroom door and walked down to my siting area."You and I both know that you don't say 'Uh' as soon as the sentence start unless you did something I wouldn't like. So tell me What did you do?" Sitting down, I poured myself some tea and waited foe her to answer.

"...I...uh...kinda..like owe8millionyentoahostclub?"

Aha yea right. A host club...wait

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry. Don'y get on the jet. And don't you dare pay it off!"

"Come on. Sweetie! Do you want to be in a the club. You SOUNDED so confused telling me that."

"Because it happened 2 weeks... ago...?"

Sighing I rubbed my face and stared at the phone blankly."Fine I won't come...TODAY!"

"...Well that's an improvement. I gotta go. love ya"

"Yea. I love you too." I hung up the phone and slapped myself a little bit. She'll deal with it on her own. But right now I need to gt ready...my siblings are coming over.

NT: And that's he second chapter. I hope it was too your liking. Anyway R&amp;R tell me somethings I could better. Or over all just tell me somethings. Until saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

NT: Haayyyyy everyone. Thank u so much and since u guys want the chaps to be longer so I'm gonna make them longer little by little because this is something that I just made in my head. But anyway enjoy!

Walking up to the school. I really thought it wouldn't be easy for me to get in for who I was, but I simply walked right into the school passed security and everything. Is my haruhi really in a safe place? I can't say that attention wasn't still thrown my way the bragging, flexin, telling whose family was who. . . . . . . . . too bad I wasn't gay.

My haruhi should be in her room now. . . .. . . and the boys too. Soo I took a detour of the school and met the principle.

Flashback**

"Excuse me miss may I- Oh! Mr. Shizuka it's a pleasure to see you!" The secretary quickly bowed.

"May I apologize I did not realiz-"

"Nothing to be concerned with. Its okay I know I look like my father. . . . "

Shock still spilled from the lady. So I smiled. "Is Souh-san here. I would like to meet with him."

Snapping into place she smiled at me and led me to a room.

"Please don't let anyone know I was here my father doesn't know" I asked her as I open the door.

"Oh my what is such a cute lady doing here!"

Yep idiots really don't change.

"Ah . . . . Souh-san we have had this conversation already, I'm not a lady." I watched as he quickly changed his demeanor and bowed to me. I walked over to his seat and got comfortable.

"Mr Shizuka. What's the pleasure of having you at Ouran High School?" noticing that he was still bowing, I frowned.

"Please raise your head Souh-san, I've just come to visit. My father just loves you as one of his clients you know, so I'm gonna be visiting all of you and since I'm here I'm gonna be visiting my fiance also."

"Believe me its nothing bad I'll just be in and out of here for a while and I wanted to ask for permission first"

"Of course you are welcomed Mr. Shizuka" I stood up and smiled at the men.

"Thank you, but may I get a girls uniform. I think I would like to blend in." Walking up to the door, the secretary had a uniform. I paused as I opened the door.

"And. Souh-san. . . .there may be trouble in the future."

Flashback over**

That talk was about three hours ago. Meaning that school was going to end and club began. . . . . I just rhymed! That's dangerous.

*≥≥≥≥≥≥≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤*NT: well I hoped u liked that r&amp;r till next time


	4. Chapter 4

NT: Hay guys. I hope you like this Chapter because A Lot of people wanted it to be long and so thats why it took me longer to update! So probably about 1000 word give or take, and there one thing that I forgot!

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club!

*******************************************************************************************  
It really surprised me that once I put on the girls uniform it'll make me look more like my father. Pure white hair, grown out to the middle of my back (Haruhi won't let me cut it). Naturally long lashes. And I'll just be a pretty tall girl with the height of 5,10. So of course I wondered around to look pretty. My big mistake.

"Un excuse me." I turned around and saw 3 guys walking up to me.

Ok look. I really didn't want to be bothered with. while I was on my self-proclaimed mission. So I batted my eyes and turned around and quickly walked the way to the 3rd music room, bumping into someone on the way.

Lucky for me I didn't fall, so I quickly bowed. Showing my manners as a kid. plus I didn't feel like dying at the moment.

"I'm sooo sorry!" 

"Izu-chan?"

Well God Damn

"Ohh. . . Hayyyyy Hunny!" I whispered hoping that he wouldn't question why I was in the girls uniform. Plus it looked like he was a grade schooler at the moment. i only remeber the beast from that . . . . . . time

"How ya know it was me?" I asked smiling down at him.

Smiling his oh too sweet smile(The 'I know things you don't' and also the 'I would kill yo but you're not worth ti' smile), he tipped Usa-chan towards my bracelet.

"Oh yeah!" So it was nice ya know to at less see the inside of the buildings.

"What are you doing here? Did you want to check out the host club? Are you here to steal my cake again? Are you here because of Haru-chan?" I stared at the 3rd year below me and saw the gleam in his eyes and felt Mori's presents behind me.

Well Damn.

"Uh. . . yes?"

"Well that's stupid" I wanted to break down crying right then and there because he laughed! But I'm a man. He can't tell me what to do when I'm like this. . . . . . .

"Okay Hunny. Yes I want to see my little acorn. So go along. Shoo shoo. Act like you don't even know me, I'm just a random girl you never met before!"

"Yeah. A girl."

Damn

Gasping I turning to look at Mori who was totally judging me with amusement in his eyes. only people close to him would understand.

"It's only been 3 months!"

"Well. Takashi and I have some cake to eat! Right Usa-chan!"The two walked away from me, or more like one skipped to the music room. You see hunnys mad because I would spare with him. Last time i almost could have hurt him and Mori was there for the tea. . . but then I heard whispers around me.

"Haruhi-kun is so cute!"

"Did you hear that Tamaki-sempai, claimed Haruhi-kun as his daughter"

"I wish that y skin was as soft as haruhi-kuns~"

. . . . . . . . .what?

I saw the ladies walk into the club and decided to join the crowd, going in like a real lady. Chin up but also almost down, Back straight, hands clasped in front. A lovely killer smile! I'm making my dad proud

The first to walk up to me was the dark haired one. Ootori 3rd son, but. . . He looked a little irritated. 10 points!

"Can I help you?" He faked smiled at me, looking at me like i was a puzzle that was no good. . . . .well. . . .my feelings

I nodded my head and looked around the room. Faking a blush for seeing so many 'Hot' and 'rich' powerful men in front of me. . . i would walk out.

"I was told that this is the host club?"

"It is. Who would you like to design? We have Hunny-sempai the loli type with Mori-sempai who is the stoick type." The two 3rd years were sitting together, with Hunny cutting a strawberry cake and Mori pouring tea for the ladies who were wooing over honey.

Yeah they are

"The twin Devils with their brotherly love"

I turned to look where the third was pointing and saw identical orange hair twins sitting together or more like one was sitting on the other

"Do you guys want to hear the story about when Kaoru wanted some cake?"

Turning slightly to look at his twin he unwrapped his arms from his neck and look down pouting.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

I looked at the girls who were swooing over them and intensely Thank God

Thank you God that my love is not like them. . . . . no really Jesus thank you

"Here we have our prin-"

"And who is this lovely lady?" My head was taken from me as I was spun around and dipped

Lord. Just like his father.

"I am Tamaki or you can call me your prince" He winking at me and spun back to his ladies kissing one on the hand.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki like a pest and then continued

"We have myself, the cool type and Haruhi the natural type. he seems to be the best selling at the point would you like him?"

Looking over to her, I realize how good looking she is as a guy. . . . It must be in our genes.

"No thank you. Can I have them?" I appointed to the twins.

The youngest first!

NT: I just wanted to point out that yes Haruhi is older the the twins, by 4 months.(You can look this up on wiki) And not the other way around. Its just that I get frustrated when facts are looked over that our lovely original Author has put there for us to use (Bisco Hatori) But that is all. Till then my bunnies R&amp;R for the love...


	5. Chapter 5

NT: Sorry about the long weeks. Hope ya like my chapter!

##########################################################################

Kyoya looked at me questing but also a little angry. . . ?

"Dear princess. May I ask for your name?" This seemed to spark an interest in the club who were listing.

"Mommy doesn't know her name?" The idiot stage whisper at Kyoya who looked irritated.

Putting up a two behind my back. I silently told my bodyguards to not do anything. From what I was told by Haruhi, they'll try to kidnap me to find more about me, then claim me. So much fun . . . .

I smiled at the fact he didn't even seem to look at me to know who I am. Like I am pretty sure that I look like my father with my mother's grace and hair color. Wouldn't he be the first one to venture out of the Japan circle given the facts that he's buying his father clinics in my home ground. Both home grounds to be more specific.

"I am called Izu-chan" I said at kyoya.

"Full name?"

Really now.

"Izumi Mahiru" like the last name should point who I am, even though it's not mine.

Just noticing that we moved to his table so that he can use his deathtop I mean laptop. I sat across from him, when he looked at me then the chair.

Looking satisfied with what he found and gave me a fake smile any normal girl would fall for.

"I didn't know that we had another student."

"I just transferred here!" I love technology.

"You're on a music elective?"

"I enjoy music." I really do.

"And you're a 3rd year?"

"I do look young don't I."

"Today there isn't any spots open for you. Unless you wish to pay extra?"

"Of course I will." I'm from America. It's like I'm being mocked!

Shooting the ladies away in his cool type way. . . . .yea. . . . . . .

I was seated in front of the twins, smiling greatly at them.

"Hmmm. Izumi was it, would you like to hear about a story of Hikaru?"

Smiling I stared at the two and did a fake moe, but it seems. . . . . That they knew it was fake.

"Do you really not enjoy our company?" They said.

Why am I not surprised that the twins know I don't like them.

##############################flashback#####################################

"Haruhi~"

"Izumi NO!"

"Come on We both know that you would L.O.V.E it if I put them in their place. No one has the right to be a pervert to you but me"

Staring at me blankly for a good 2 minutes. I began to sweat, as her dark chocolate, big deer in the light eyes stared at me like I was mentally ill.

"No"

I signed as she got up. Grabbed her hand as I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"No one can touch you like I do. . . ." Grabbing her chin. I dipped low and pecked her on the lips. Grinning when I made her blush lovingly.

"Do as you please, just don't hurt them. I want to go to school with them."

Running My fingers through her hair I okay.

"But Izu-chan . . "

"I don't wanna hear that nickname from you!"

Turning around to glare at me. She hit my chest

"Fine. But Izumi I gotta warn you. The twins maybe self-centered but they do notice things that will either interest them or people who aren't interested in them. like me."

"I thought so"

"Everything is within their field to play with. They are ignorant to the outside world"

I nodded my head

"Also. . . "

##############################end of flashback##############################

I smiled playful at them and shook my head

"You two interest me. Twins identical and yet different at the same time. Two beings who are use to getting everything thing and claiming it as their things. One with more empathy and yet together. Only naive little boys."

Skillfully throwing what I said over their heads it seemed only one heard me.

"We've been told that before" koaru said surprising his brother

"Really!?"

I smirked at the fact that he wouldn't even remember what my dear Haruhi had said.

Kyoya and Tamaki stood and held the doors open.

"Ladies it's time for you to return safety to your homes." All the host and ladies stood.

"The host club is now over. Until tomorrow my princesses."

I turned around to walk out the door before the twins stopped me.

"Have lunch with us tomorrow." And with that I left.

##########################################################################

NT: Well I hope this was to you liking and la I'll like you thank everyone who waited for me. Until tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

NT: HI! HI! just wanted to say for the people who saw the A/Non the 5th chapter. That I deleted it and put the story there. So no this chapter is not the 5th but actually the 6th. So if you have to go back one chapter break a leg.

######################################################################################################

###################################Changing POV to no one#######################################

As all the ladies, flow out. Haruhi stared at the door quietly for about 1 minute.

'that idiot'

"And so my dear Haruhi don't you see why we should go home together?"Tamaki said in his feeling, looking glass eyed at her. But noticing that she was looking at the closed door.

"Mommy! Our darling Daughter isn't listening to me! I have to teach her how to be a perfect gentleman!" Grabbing Haruhi, Tamaki began to swing her around closely as she slowly turned colors.

Swiftly taking Haruhi from Tamaki, Mori held her on his arm walking towards Hunny. Typical day for Haruhi people would say.

"Mori-Sempai why would you take Haruhi from me. A daughter needs to be with her father! She has to learn from the best!"

Sitting Haruhi next to Hunny, Mori simply looked at him as Hunny answered.

"But Tama-chan, she was turning blue. She could have died!"

In a shocking surprise for almost killing the one 'close' to him. Tamaki went and cried in the corner growing mushrooms. Yep total a typical day.

Simply ignoring Tamaki Kyoya walked over to the seniors table and looked at Haruhi.

"Anyways Haruhi, I would like to talk to you about what is going to be added to you dept. Here's the list" Pushing his glasses up so that it would glare, Kyoya opened his deathboo- I mean notebook to her dept file.

"The twins clients had broken over 5 teacups when Hikaru talked to you, that's added. Tamakis clients broken 2 chairs trying to grab him when he went over to your table, that's added. For eating some of Hunny's cake he offered you, that's added."

Sharply glaring at Kyoya whom smirk, Haruhi nodded her head.

"Is that all?

"Yes. You may now clean. Everyone else go hme."

Surprisingly the twins didn't do anything to her, for there mind was occupied about the 'girl' who wasn't interested in them. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki out of the corner and dragged him out of the room. Mori and Hunny went to kendo practice promising to come back. After all Izumi was still in the building.

#########################################Izumi PoV##################################################

Waiting until everyone was out of the room. I walked in smirking as Haruhi held the broom.

"It's very tempting to throw this at you. Perhaps beat you with it."

I grinned as she looked up at me pointing the broom stick my way. I walked up to her pushing the broom down as I traced her jaw with my fingers.

"It's temping when your cute you know?" I whispered as she blushed and hit me in the shoulder with the broom. taking a look in how we looked I grinned.

"We'll make the best cross-dressing couple ever!"

Hair short to the neck, with a boy/girly look I could only laugh, opposites attract.

"So why the twins and not Tamaki?"

"I thought, dearest, that we had this convo before. No one can touch you the way I do" I said turning to look out the window. I heard a sigh and continued to look out the window before I heard the broom sweeping again. I sat in the chair as she did her chores giving the fact that she wont let me help.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! Izu-chan was here today!" I heard Hunny yell, while skipping into the room. Until his eyes landed on me. I've never been afraid of the 3rd year like this before.

A tinny person, with yellow hunny hair and no flowers might I add were not around him was glaring at me.

"Hunny. . . . ."

Mori walked in and looked at us two with humor in his eyes, shook his head and went over to his sister in law.

"20 of my sisters cake" I blurted out and BAM in the second he was Hunny again. Damn you, now what am I suppose to say to her. She'll kick my ass when I go back to the U.S.

I walked with Hunny up to the two and kissed Haruhi on the check.

"Anyway I have to go home. I'll see you guys at lunch, the twins had invited me." Walking out of the door I can feel the questions on my back, but they'll know tomorrow anyway.

Hmmmm Victory tastes sweet don't it?

####################################################################################################

NT: How ya liked this chapter aye? I bet ya didn't see the comment about Mori coming. I didn't either i cot that Ideal from my sister. but until tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

NT:Well I know it's been a while believe I didn't forget about the story, it's just that it was midterms and I had a lot of studying to do So I made this chapter pretty long even with flashbacks and stuff! So enjoy!

**#################################################################################################**

Walking into the lunch room I spotted Haruhi sitting at a table I looked over at the many lines and saw mostly maids and butlers. They make rich people seem lazy. Almost trapping me I pushed the twins as they almost touched me. sitting down in front of the twins I simply smiled and turned to Haruhi.

"So Izumi... Why have you been staring at Haruhi does he interest you?" Hikaru said glaring at me, at the fact I wasn't paying attention to him. I didn't even know he started to talk.

"Well... I only came because you asked. I thought I told you already. No? Well then anyway, where are the rest of you?" I said turn in to look at the empty seats raising my eyebrow.

"So she doesn't want to listen to me" Hikaru said to Kaoru shrugged. I'm pretty sure I just replied to him but whatever. Kaoru it seems doesn't really care, must have went along with his older brother from what Haruhi has had told me.

"So you're Haruhi? I heard that you're a commoner?" I asked her for the twins started to call someone on the phone, hearing the word boss I'm pretty sure that's its Tamaki.

Shaking her head at me Haruhi smiled and dipped her head the way a gentlemen would to a lady.

"Well I tried my hardest. I wanted to be like my mother."

"Oh really so do I! Instead I want to be like my father. I do have my mothers hair color though." I said taking a piece of my hair and twirling it around my index finger.

I can tell she was trying not to laugh at the fact that we were having small talk and I was acting like a flirt.

"Hey Izumi?"

"Hmmm?" I turned and saw the rest of the club walking to the table, I caught Kyoya's eyes as he glared at me.

"How would you feel about having lunch with us on Monday?"

I turned and looked at Haruhi who nodded her head. I saw Kyoya looking sharply at us and I smiled in his direction.

The bell rung and everyone went to class sharing 'I'll see you later'. Mori and Hunny waited for me.

"Yoshio son is a sharp one isn't he?" I asked the two walking in sync with them.

Hunny looked at me from atop Mori's shoulders and nodded his head.

"Kyo-chan is smart but he isn't well rounded. He has money to find things and over looks connection because of what his father said." I nodded my head, people don't think Haruhi and I will work out.

"Well anyway, I don't want you guys to get in the fire, unless until Father finds out of course."

"What fire?" Hunny asked with question marks around his head. Mori rolled his eyes as I blankly stared at him.

"You see Hunny, Mori and I both know that you know what's going on. And me especially me, we're practically twins for god sake."

######################Flashback########################

In a hospital waiting room for awaiting fathers, some were pacing others were on the phone but one caught the eye of another

"You know you look like a sibling waiting for her younger sister to give birth."

"Do I?" Turning around to look at who spoke Shizuka-san hair swirled around him in a ponytail, as he glared at the familiar voice.

"Of course" Haninozuka-san replied smiling at him.

Standing at his full height, Shizuka-san batted the man with his hands, then put them in his pocket

"She won't let you in there too huh?"

"Not a chance, but anyway. . . why haven't you told me you were back in Japan!" Turning to avoid the attack Shizuka-san grabbed Haninozuka-san hand and held his hand out in a shack.

"Because then you'll attempt to murder me Hiroki"

Shaking his out stretched hand, Hiroki glared at Shizuka-san.

"You were always the only one who could avoid my attacks Isao."

############################################################

"It's been a month now. I don't trust them alone with my sister!" White/silver natural hair blowing in the wind, in a pixie cut.

"Well. . . I hope you come back to Japan soon, because we need to celebrate their birthday together. They need to be our twins!"

"I will give me 5 months." Tooru said then paused "Maybe 7"

"Why? Because of Isa-chan?" Sumiko asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yup and also because I want you to meet this new lawyer. Her husband is incredible with makeup."

"The lawyer?"

"Oh amazing also. We meet in the grocery store. we both ran into each other."

"Oh?" Sumiko smiling and waving her hand at her husband.

"Yep so when I come back you're meeting her." Giving her childhood friend a kiss on the cheek, she turned and started to walk to the boys with Sumiko right by her side.

"I'll see you in 5-7 months. I don't want the boys" Sumiko said pointing to the two man crying in the back together "To try to make you stay longer you need to go see your other children"

#######################10 months later#####################

"Tooru!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Having been put on the floor, Izumi stared at the blond haired baby boy in front of him.

Stopping from playing with his game. Hunny stared at the boy trying to crawl to him and held up a toy cake as a peace offering.

Finally coming back to their son's, both Sumiko and Tooru were pressing down their hair and smiled at their children playing together.

"Awww~~ our twins. Get the camera Tooru I wanna recorded this moment!"

#########################################End of FLASHBACK#####################################################

"And Mori was there too!" I smiled at the thought of the home made video their parents made.

Stopping as the two went in first, I turned around and caught the back of Kyoya walking away. I'm pretty sure he didn't catch anything just what did he try to gain?

#######RANDOM SPACES #########################

"Oh! Izu-chan!"

"Ranka!" As soon as I stepped into the house I was lifted up in a tight hug.

"Haruhi told me you were here. Why didn't you come see me sooner!" Sitting at a table I stared as he took his hair out of his ponytail and started to brush it.

"I would have but then you would start to make plans without me Ranka."

"The blond idiot right?"

"Yep and others, right now it's the twins and then later kyoya"

"Kyoya too?"

"Of course."

"Staring at the table for a while Ranka nodded his head hand in mid brush.

"I guess that's why his father is trying to invi-" Stopping in his sentence Ranka looked at me and nodded his head then stood up.

"I approve" Then went to his room. . . . . . . What just really happened here.

The door opened and I turned to see Haruhi and the twins behind her.

"How come you hate us Haruhi?!"

"Yeah. I bet Ranka would love to see us and the dress we made for you."

It seems they didn't notice me until Haruhi tried to push them out the door again.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" Hikaru pointed a finger a me as he glared my way.

"Because she can be." Haruhi said giving up and walked to the kitchen.

"I know you're after Haruhi and it won't work" Kaoru whispered

Not caring that Haruhi could hear him Hikaru yelled.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

I blinked at them and heard footsteps. Well why wont he just tell the whole school her gender then. . . .

"Why?"

Hikaru stared at me like I was stupid then at his brother.

"Like Izumi Haruhi is not a boy, SHE is a GIRL."

I pushed my hair behind my shoulder and grinned at him.

"I know."

Haruhi walked in with a tray full of tea and placed it on the table addressing the twins.

"Because my father is getting ready, I Can't have people over."

Kaoru glanced at Ranka's door then me. I smiled at him and began making my tea.

"But Izumi is here! She just said she didn't care that you're a girl. She'll turn you bi!" Hikaru exclaimed glaring at me. . . . . . . . . if only he knew.

Not noticing that Haruhi was making them step back to the door, Haruhi opened it and shrugged her shoulder.

"Gender does it really matter? It's what's on the inside isn't it?" Then she closed the door on their shocked faces.

"Haruhi, you're really gonna make it hard for me to sneak around here"

Glaring at me, she sat down and made her tea.

"Well, _Darling _you're the one making it hard for me to be alone. I was fine without you here!" Throwing a sugar cube at me I blankly stared at her.

"But you're _mine~_"

"Go cry me a river"

Putting my hand on my heart I faked hurt and she just looked at me with no care in the world.

"You wound me dear"

"If only I cared"

Ranka came back out handing Haruhi 2 white envelopes before bidding us a farewell.

"Kyoya's Father has given me a invitation to his son party and oh!" Reading the other she grimaced. "And Hitachiin-san wants her sons to make a dress for me to were and that I could keep it."

"I don't like the sound of that."

Throwing the papers on the table she frowned and looked up at me threw her lashes.

"They're gonna make me go."

"When is it?"

"Next week. And I have a finals next week, I need to study and they're gonna force me to go." Staring at her tea Haruhi looked up sharply at me.

"Isn't your brother going? I want him as my escort! I'm gonna go call him" Getting Up and going toward her room I shouted at her.

"I'm going too!"

"As a female, thank you very much!" She shouted back before slamming the door with good humor.

I stood up and stared at the window and notice people all in different places in the shadows. . . . seems like they're making their move earlier, I turned away and started to walk to her room

##################################################################

NT" I hope you'll give me some good feedback as in always until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

NT: Well Hello to you people! I just wanted to say to sillykitty88 I hope you don't kill me because when you had reviewed I was typing it up and like I didn't want to die. But I hope all of you enjoy this.

\- = **speaking in english**

* * *

Haruhi grabbed an extra pillow and sat it on her bed. Steady at her doorway Izumi watched as she put everything away and set t the nightstand he'll use it later.

"There's people outside" turning to look at him she nodded her head and continued

"I know."

"How long have they been told to keep up with you "he murmured, turning to get ready

"Izumi" As he turned he saw Haruhi in nothing but her underwear pulling up her sweatpants. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks he kept his eye in the locked gazes she put him on.

"Stop worrying about it Izumi". Walking to her dresser breaking the locked gaze, she grabbed a long sweatshirt.

"Uh. . . ."

"Really its nothing for you to worry about, we already know what they can and can't do."

Eyes wandering over her body he still stiff as she Unclipped her bra and folded it, then put on her sweatshirt.

"Haruhi" Taking a short breath he slowly walked to her and stood three feet in front of her.

"Izumi?"

How could she looks puzzled and confused when she let him see almost, all of her.

"How can you hate me so much?" Questioning he took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"B-because. . . " Blushing she took another step back and try to push him away with little to no effort.

Grinning Izumi looked at the usually masked face girl as she blushed. Running his fingers softly over her face he tilted her head up

"Haru. . "

Having made a pot of tea, Izumi waited for Haruhi to wake up, Smirking thinking of his darlin' after a makeout session made him happy, Swollen lips, that we're peachy red and heavily hooded eyes showing affection and glaring at him at the same time. After that he made her go to sleep first so he wouldn't be tempted to run his hands on other places than her face.

Shaking his head to rid of dirty thoughts he took out his phone and called honey.

"Come over to her house?"

"-I would say so willingly but, I was picked up by other guy, we're on our way to the house now.-"

"-Should I speak in English too-"

"-It doesn't matter they came here you or speak and understand English-" Shock Filled his voice .

"-They don't? Really? That's one of the main languages to learn in our line of work in!-"

"-I know that's why nothing is really nothing, even though their families or international they aren't-"

Stumbling into the living room, Haruhi glanced towards Izumi then towards the bathroom, having a look of debate on her face before finally turning to the bathroom.

Amused at her priorities Izumi watched Haruhi "-Well then how long until you get here? She just woke up-"

"Outside the door" and the doorbell ring as he heard that dial tone. Standing up Izumi made the choice to go back to sleep or to just lay on Haruhi's bed.

The doorbell rang again and this time an annoyed Haruhi huffed past her door and saw Izumi laying down. Groaning as it rang again she pulled on a heavy sweater because she forgot to put her bra back on then she put on another because she only wear sports bras making her breasts smaller because ya know ... She had to make a convincing male.

Glaring as she opened the door slightly keeping her foot on it she braced herself for the idiots.

"What!"

Having not heard the growl in her voice. Tamaki tried to push the door and knowing that it wouldn't open started his father, daughter speech.

"Oh dear Haruhi, how could a daughter simply keep her father away? I have to make sure you're okay. After I heard about yesterday." Still babbling with a sparkle around him and a sudden rose in his hand out stretched to the sky.

Rolling her eyes at his stupidity she caught Hunny and Mori eyes and smiled in their direction Hunny was down for a Mori's shoulders and he had a bag of cakes and Mori had a bag of tea. Turning her eyes to the twins she realized just now with relief that they were purposely ignoring her. Hikaru and Kaoru both had matching hats with red and yellow strips and they stood more to the back but she can tell that they only came to see if he was still here. Quickly glancing at Kyoya's direction he was staring at her with of course, his notebook in hand.

"Haru-Chan! Haru-chanl! I got cake!" Signing she opened the door wider and closed it behind her. Taking the tea and cake for Mori and Hunny, she walked to the kitchen and peeked in her room on the way and silently laughed when she found out that he had actually fell asleep.

Everyone around the table waiting for the girl to come back. They all had a bone to pick before a 'problem' get in their way.

"So what are you guys doing here, and please don't say you miss me. I have two tests, three actually and I don't need to do anything but the club because if I get a beat, I'm going to be kicked out of school." Stopping Tamaki from opening his mouth she quickly continued "And I'm a commoner remember that. I can't have people study for me."

Sitting down in the middle of Hunny and Mori, she started to cut the cake.

"That's fine we didn't have anything to do today is just as the Twins have grown up some information on who was over here yesterday" pushing his glasses up Kyoya turned towards Haruhi.

"Oh. . " monotone as ever Haruhi waited to see what was going to be said, while Hunny hid a smile behind his cake

Kyoya opens his death boo- I mean notebook and glared at her.

"Izumi Mahoro, has been stalking you. And has been in your house. The Twins have also said that you wouldn't mind turning into a lesbian. That is not good for our customers."

"So Kyoya. . . . . . you are saying that she is a threat to me?"

"She always with you!" Hikaru yelled standing up.

"Our daughter! Mommy we must protect her!" Haruhi slapps Tamaki hands away as he reached over the table.

"She's no harm to me Tamaki and Kyoya and Hikaru we are familiar with each other we met before."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as he took more notes and glanced at the twins Hikaru finally sat down and took the tea Kaoru was holdin out.

"And anyway haven't I already told you it only matters what's on the inside?"

"Haruhi what's going on?"

Everyone goes towards Haruhi's room and quickly moved to do something.

Tamaki and Kaoru moved to grab Izumi while Mori had moved to block them. Being held back by Hunny, Hikaru glared and try to snatch his arm back.

"What are you! Doing here!"

Poking his head from behind Mori. He grinned and though

'Because I live here' but thought better of it.

"It was a sleep over!"

Having calculated it, Haruhi sipped her tea and watched as Izumi stayed behind Mori playing the defenseless girl. Yeah... Right.

"I don't care if it was a sleepover!"

"My little girl are you alright?"

"So Izumi you know that Haruhi is a girl?"

Everyone turn to look at Kyoya.

"Well we are childhood friends... "

"There was nothing in your records that said you had connections to the Mahoru's" Kyoya stated overlooking her file to be sure because then if she did have connection he could use them for himself.

'Or the Shizuka's, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, kasanoda, Nekozawa, and other people but that's fine." Haruhi thought in her head as kyoya started to look over her file... Right in her face.

"How could you meet... Never mind you're too blunt to meet with the upper class."

Shock clearly showed on Izumi's face and Hunny openly frowned at Kyoya as Mori had Izumi sit between the two of them.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about besides Izumi knowing me?."

Gosh there's a Kyoya grin, like not happy grin, not even smug grin, but that little shadow King grin that you could tell was barely there... Unless you were around someone like Mori all the time. I mean yea. . . . .

"Since it seems you. The Mahoro family is in the second generation after ours"

'Does he really not know!**'**

'Its really sad'

"I think it could be beneficial for you to join the host club."

'No one would turn down the Japan's handsome young man' So he thought

"No thank you."

Pushing his glasses up as expecting it he look down on to God.

"You know Haruhi's secret of actually being a girl, it will be really troublesome if word gets out. Then she could be no longer be a part of the host club to pay off her debt. If not then we will have to forcefully have her work instead of her hosting."

'Don't you do that already.' Rolling her eyes at the threat, Haruhi looks over at Hunny because she could feel his aura changing while he is slowly get angry and the only reason he wasn't going doing anything was because he considered Kyoya a friend.

"But what does her being a girl has to do with me knowing. I knew her before you did." Tilting his head to the side picking up Haruhi's questioning body language everyone in the room softens.

"So my daughter has always had a female friends?!"

" Are we like . .Foreign things?" Haruhi asks Izumi, shrugging his shoulders, He knew that she has more female friends, she just had more males in her family.

"Still it is a hazard knowing that someone outside of the host club who knows the secrets"

"Kyoya it's not even a secret" Haruhi glared not caring that he glared and probably up her debt.

"YOU guys are the ones who want it to be, YOU guys are the ones who don't even know how to keep it a secret, YOU guys don't even know!"

"Thats 2.5 thousand yen added" Kyoya stated calmly.

"Okay so? Get the fuck out!" Haruhi growled so out of character everyone left minus Mori, Izumi and Hunny.

Standing up, She began fuming over the amount.

"How dare He use my dept to control the both of us!" So that she could stop pacing Izumi pulled her down into his lap and trapped her with his arms crossed and locked around her.

"Don't worry about it Darlin', it's still only the beginning."

Leaning back into the hug she glanced at Hunny as he ate the rest of the strawberry cake

"You could have saved me some"

"There's some in the refrigerator"

"And just meant that you do that!" she exclaims staring at the loli.

"When I first came in" Hunny Replied

Having Untangled herself from Izumi's grasp, she went towards the kitchen and made a detour to her bedroom when her phone started to ring.

"-Haruhi! Oh my lover across the sea!-"

" . . . . ."

"-Oh how your brown chocolate eyes make me want to scream.-"

"Uh . . . "

"-The only thing that lights up my sky!-"

" . . . . . . . . -Amber- please stop"

"Oh! My forbidden love! Why do you call me by my American name when you call him by his Japanese name!"

"Please. . . ."

"But anyway my love that I can't ever have! I heard about the Oorito'rd son's party and that you have ask my dear to go so that must have been an invite for me to-"

Closing the phone and putting it back on her bed. haruhi rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity and when back hunting for the cake.

Walking back to the living rrom with a piece of cake and a fork she nearly fell when the doorbell rang.

"I'm not getting it this time" Haruhi said steadying herself and sitting croos legged on the floor.

Boncing to the door, Hunny held BonBon In his arms standing on his toes to reach the peephole.

"Imma get it Haru-chan!"

Not expecting the force of the door to nearly knock him off his feet, Hunny stared up at the Green eyed, brown roots, bleached ends girl, with a tall Dark haired men behind her looking down at him with amusement!

"-Forbidden love you hadn't need to hang up on me now!-"

"-Dammit Amber!-"

* * *

NT: I think this is the longest chapter yet with over 2,000 words. Im so proud of myself.

Until the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

NT: And how are you guys. You kinda wanna kill me yea! Because I update so slow. . . like Ill stare at it and be like i should probly updatae it so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!

**-** =**English**

* * *

Tamaki had everyone come to his house to plan for Izumi to be persuaded into the host club.

"Man, we know that she now has a female friend we can't break that friendship!"

Everyone was around the regular table, Kyoya was bent down with his laptop typing at a high speed while Tamaki set in his "throne" and the twins on a love seat.

"I'm okay with her I guess" Kaoru said as he looked over at him

"Am I really the only one who sees the danger in her having friends outside the host club?!"

"From what I was told She had friends before we came to her life, so no it's not a danger. But I noticed something in because Tamaki is an idoi- very into the family in the club "thing". I wanted to ask the two of you if you have noticed how Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai has been acting around Haruhi and Izumi.

Hikaru looked over at Kyoya and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well we have been threatening her friend and when ever we and Boss fight over her they're always there to grab Haruhi from us" Kaoru said as both he and Hikaru thought the same thing. Well shit. . . . .

"Of course the neighbors would want to protect our daughter from our foster boys"

"Hey!"

Looking over at Tamaki, Kyoya stopped typing and glinted hi glasses his way. "No I think that they act more familiar with Haruhi and Izumi" closing his laptop he stood up as to make his statement final.

"I'm going home"

"Tamaki seems that he a little angry about Izumi not joining the club not that I'm complaining I don't like her"

Tamaki turned in glossed his eyes over Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement with his brother

"Maybe we can try again because it must be lonely if my daughter is only surrounded by family"

As he made his stupid plans I'm not saying his stupid an idiot yes but not stupid, the twins went along while Kyoya went home to do some research

*************************At her house********************

"-Amber please get off me!-" Haruhi yelled.

"-But I missed you and then you called him and not me I could so dress up as a guy and be your date to the party!-"

Glancing at Akira, she made hand motions at Amber with a very annoyed look, that had Hunny laughing and Izumi and a very stoic Mori grinning at her.

"Amber darling she asked me as a way to throw the Ootori's off." He is one of Izumi's older brothers, the oldest actually. He looks more like his mothers brother then he looks like his parents. Weird I know. He is tanned and has dark hair cut short in rough waves and dark brown that always twinkled in amusement.

Pouting and latching herself to Akira, Amber whined. "But I want to gooooooooo!"

"-Oh My God!-" Groaning she glared at Amber and sat down taking the whole cake Hunny had with him down with her since she finished her slice.

Shaking his head Izumi sat up and smirked at his brother.

"It's actually great to see you."

"I already said sorry didn't I?"

"Hunny!" Unlatching herself from her fiance and onto a very adorable thing Amber at all costs wanted to avoid the fight.

Throwing himself at his brother, Izumi almost landed a punch went Akira dodged.

"Amber! I still got usa-chan that you gave to me!" Hunny said pulling usa-chan closer to her face.

"-I know I saw it when I opened the door-" kissing him on his cheek, Amber grinnrd when Mori laughed at them in a mori like way. . . . . yea

Haruhi looked unimpressed at the brothers fight and decided to ignore them as well. Turning to face Amber she raise one eyebrow at the display of love.

"Oh shush -dear!- This boy here will forever be my love!" Amber glared at Haruhi.

"I thought I was your love?" She replied lazyly.

"He was born first!"

"Thank God, you were Hunny"

Huffing Amber rubbed her cheek against Hunny's getting a giggle out of him.

"Haha!"

Turning to look at the boys, Akira and Izumi were neck to neck when Haruhi put down the cake and glanced at Amber and Hunny daring them to take the cake. Getting up she stopped both of their right fist and slapped them both on the left cheek.

Having stunned the two, she nodded as they fell to the ground opposite of each other.

"No fighting in the house. Dad is coming home early today and i don't want to explain why somethings are broken." Going back to her seat with the untouched cake in front of her, she continued to eat it as Mori helped the brothers up.

"i swea that she waers the pants in you guys relationship." Akira whispered to Izumi as the two stood next to Mori.

"You should see us at school then Aki-Nii" Haruhi staged whispered to him.

Having finished the cake of course with 1/3 of it being stolen and also avoiding Amber's attempt to win her back with promises of fruit salad. Haruhi sat watching the boys whisper to each other or. . . attempt to anyway.

"Now while the two of you do what ever you do, i'm going to take Hunny with me and go take a nap since he fell asleep trying to steal piece of my cake."

***********ABOUT 5 HOURS LATER**************

"Haruhi! It's you father. because I know that you have to take a test in 2 weeks I think we should go to Kyoya's water park!"

Silence

"Dear Daughter?" Grabbing his phone and pressing one on speed dial, Tamaki waiting for it to pickup.

"Oh NOOO! Mommy Haruhi isn't answering the door!" And then he heard the dial tone and stared at the phone.

"She could have left Boss"

"Or maybe Izumi kidnapped her?" Hikaru supplied with the idea that she was indeed a bad to Haruhi . . taking what's his. . .

"S-SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED? WHAAT IF SHE'S BEING HELD CAPTIVE BECAUSE OF IZUMI'S FAMINLY! WHAT IS SHE HAS SOMEThING THEY WANT! IZUMI'S FAMILY ENEMY COULD HAVE TAKEN HER OM-"

When the door opened Haruhi looked at Tamaki and simply closed the door and opened it again, causing everyone to star at her as she wrote a note on a sheet of paper and taped it to the door closing it with an audible pop.

"Why would she close it back!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes at Tamaki and stepped up to the door reading the note.

"Attempt to kidnap me and I swear I'll call the police. Also no Izumi didn't do what you're planing to do, she went home. My REAL father doesn't want anyone in the apartment while he is gone (Not really he's home and he heard the stupidity) Stop yelling and disturbing my neighbors before THEY call the police and please it's like 8 at night. Goodnight and Goodbye.

P.S You're not my father."

Raising his eyebrows to his hair Tamaki knocked on the door again as the twins crumbled the letter up and waiting for the door to open clearly not believing one word she said because like they are the host club she wouldn't just leave them out there, but Kaoru realized that maybe she would.

But it seems that the host club keeps forgetting that Haruhi would indeed leave them if she didn't have a dept to pay. but she doesn't care about that anymore it could rise and rise but she has family that would pay it off no matter the amount because of what's going on behind the scenes.

**************3 Days later****************

In a vary dark and secluded place because it's cliche for the villains to be in a dark and scary secluded place. . . . ?

Yashio and Yuzuru were both sitting on opposites side of a large table when, a servant came in handling them both a piece of paper. Standing in the middles to voice her findings.

"The Hitachiin's Mother could not make it to this meeting as it seem she's in France doing a show tonight. And has a letter to shower her absents

"Dear Yashio and Yuzuru,

You two where always my favorite. i wouldn't mind jumping into the game since it seems that My children are already fascinated with her. Just remember that it seems this Haruhi is already receiving gift from the twins. Play fair boys.

From the one and only lovely, Hitachiin"

Folding the letter up and picking up another the servant cleared her voice

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka's could not make it and has left a letter.

Dear Ootori-san and Suoh-san,

It seems as though you wanted to have a meeting concerning the commoner Fujioka Haruhi but we do not support your idea to attempt to make her one of you'r son's wife by mines of persuasion and power abusive. As you have stated that we have to a competition to see who would have her. I'm sorry to inform that Mitsukuni and Takashi already have fiances at there own choice of course. We hope to never hear of this plan again and to not bring it to our boys.

From, Haninozuka and Morinozuka house holds."

Yuzuru and Yashio smirked/glared at each other.

Folding the letter up, the servant left the room tapping into her palm smirking thinking off what they did not know, of what was coming to them. Turning the corner she nodded her head to a man dressed in black as all the guards were kneeling to her clearly frighten at her presence.

"-Call my brother Izumi, and tell him of what I found. Then call father and Mother.-" Pulling the wig off she pushed it into waiting hands as she glanced at the car window when she jumped in. "- And someone please help me take this damn makeup off. I look so old-"

* * *

NT:. . . . . . . . How was that? Hoped you like it. Until the next update.


End file.
